cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
My Love
My Love è un singolo di Justin Timberlake, scritto dal cantante, T.I., Nate Hills e Timbaland per il secondo album di Timberlake da solista FutureSex/LoveSounds del 2006.My Love (Justin Timberlake) su Wikipedia Nel 2007 ha vinto un Grammy Award per la migliore collaborazione Rap. Timbaland ha partecipato ai cori del brano, mentre T.I. ha cantato la parte rap. La canzone ha ricevuto molte critiche positive da diverse riviste specializzate, venendo preferita a SexyBack. All'apertura del MTV Europe Music Awards del 2006, il cantante eseguì un medley di My Love, SexyBack e LoveStoned. Testo (feat. T.I.) Ain't another woman that can take your spot my If I wrote you a symphony, Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?) If I told you you were beautiful Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?) Well, baby I've been around the world But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you) This ring here represents my heart But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do") Chorus: Yeah, because I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me br> Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Ooooh, girl My love My love Now, if I wrote you a love note And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?) Would that make you want to change your scene And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?) See, what's the point of waiting anymore? Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you) This ring here represents my heart And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do") Chorus: Yeah, because I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) My love (So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Ooooh, girl My love My love rap: Allright it's time to get it JT I don't know why she hesitates for man Shorty, cool as a fan On the new once again But, still has fan from Peru to Japan Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan If you got a man, try to lose him if you can Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy (Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by 'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly Baby friends so fly i can go fly Private, cause I handle mine T.I. they call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try You don't come, I ain't gonna die Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why? Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space But forget your face, I swear I will St. Barths, same bullet, anywhere I chill Just bring wit me a pair, I will Chorus: I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love (Love) My love (Love) My love (Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (Love) My love (Love) My love (Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Ooooh, girl My love My love Video Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Justin Timberlake